Der Gerät
by SeccomMasada123
Summary: Sadiq will Ludwig seinen Fleisch-Schneideroboter verkaufen...


„Also dann, ich höre?"  
>Deutschland tappte ungeduldig mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden.<br>„Ich musste heute schon das Training mit Italien du Japan ausfallen lassen, um mir deine angeblich revolutionäre Erfindung anzusehen."

Sadiq runzelte hinter seiner Maske die Stirn.  
><em>Oh ja, die beiden waren darüber bestimmt ganz schrecklich enttäuscht.<em>

„Du wirst begeistert sein, mein ernsthafter Freund…"  
>Er lächelte geheimnisvoll und deutete auf ein viereckiges Gebilde neben ihm, das mit einem roten Samttuch verhüllt war.<p>

Mit einer dramatisch schwungvollen Bewegung holte er aus und zog das Tuch von dem Ding runter.  
>Zum Vorschein kam eine Art seltsamer Metallkäfig mit Schaltern und digitaler Anzeige.<p>

Deutschland blinzelte. Über seinem Kopf erschienen lauter Fragezeichen.  
>Er hatte eine neuartige Bombe oder ein Maschinengewehr erwartet, aber was war das?<p>

„Das, mein lieber Freund, ist die großartigste Idee, die irgendjemand seit langem hatte: Der Gerät."

„Du meinst _das_ Gerät, Sadiq. Aber wofür soll es gut sein…?"

Sadiqs Grinsen wurde enthusiastisch.  
>„Nein, es heißt <em>der<em> Gerät. Es schneidet Fleisch. Präzise. Blitzschnell."  
>Jeder Vorteil des sagenhaften Gerätes wurde mit einer zackigen Geste der Türkei untermalt.<br>„Und es kann-"

„Wa-was zum Teufel denkst du von mir? Ich bin nicht interessiert an Foltermaschinen!"  
>Deutschland hatte vor Entrüstung einen ganz roten Kopf bekommen.<p>

„Oh, es ist nicht zum Foltern. Es hat eher einen sehr angenehmen Effekt."

„A-Angenehm? Hör zu…Ich weiß nicht, was dir Italien erzählt hat aber…"  
>Deutschland sah plötzlich zu Boden und fummelte nervös mit seinen Fingern herum.<p>

Mit einem Mal riss er den Kopf nach oben und sah die Türkei direkt an, als ob in darin eine unheimlich schwierige Herausforderung lag, die es zu meistern galt.  
>„N-Nichts davon ist wahr, gar nichts!…Ich habe nicht diese Art von…seltsamen Vorlieben. A-Also, ich bin hier fertig. "<p>

Deutschland wandte sich abrupt zum gehen.

Die Türkei seufzte.  
><em>Oh Ludwig, du hochintelligentes und unglaublich wohlgeratenes Exemplar der blonden Herrenrasse<em>, dacht er sich mit beißender Ironie.  
>Er griff ihn an der Schulter, um ihn zurückzuhalten.<p>

„Ludwig, verdammt nochmal, jetzt warte doch…Die Maschine schneidet einfach nur Fleisch! Dönerfleisch!"

„Dönerfleisch?"  
>Ludwig guckte ungläubig.<br>„Du holst mich hierher um mir einen Dönerfleisch-Schneider zu zeigen? Wer braucht so einen überflüssigen Kram denn überhaupt?"  
>Sein Ärger loderte erneut auf.<p>

„Alle Dönerverkäufer in deinem Land brauchen es natürlich! Die Vorteile sind ganz klar. Pass auf:"

Sadiq erhob seinen Zeigefinger.

„Der Gerät wird nie müde!"

Ludwig war sprachlos.  
><em>Eine Maschine wurde nie müde? Nein, wo gab es denn sowas?<em>  
>…Nein, im Ernst, war Sadiq jetzt komplett durchgedreht?<p>

„Der Gerät schläft nie ein!"

…

„Der Gerät ist immer vor der Chef im Geschäft!"

Sadiq war über den wundersamen Gerät so außer Rand und Band, dass sich Fehler in sein sonst perfektes Deutsch schlichen.

„Und das Beste: Er schneidet das Dönerfleisch schweißfrei!"

Das wollte Deutschland auch gehofft haben. Er hatte wahrlich schon viel erlebt, Kriege, Elend, Armut…Alles hatte er überstanden, aber der Gedanke an schwitziges Dönerfleisch ließ ihn vor Ekel erschaudern.

„Ähm, sag mir, Türkei…"  
>Deutschland rieb seinen Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen.<br>„Warum sollte das so wichtig sein?"

Sadiqs Miene wurde auf einmal todernst.  
>Es grummelte bedrohlich. Draußen schien sich ein Gewitter wie ein unheilvoller Vorbote auf das Kommende anzubahnen.<p>

Sadiq trat näher an Deutschland heran und flüsterte beinahe.  
>„Mein Freund... Es gibt eine uralte Prophezeiung in meinem Land."<p>

Das Grummeln wurde lauter.  
>„Nach den Berechnungen unserer Astronomen und Abgleich mit dem Maya-Kalender können wir heute davon ausgehen, dass der Döner irgendwann einmal…Den Menschen ersetzen wird!"<p>

Krachender Donner schlug ohrenbetäubend hernieder und Blitze zuckten durch den unruhigen wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

Mittlerweile war Deutschlands Gesicht weiß vor Schock.  
>Wie sollte er nur mit diesem Wissen leben? All das war zu viel für ihn.<p>

* * *

><p>„Doitsu, doitsu, willkommen zu Hause, veeeeee…"<p>

Italien empfing Deutschland fröhlich lächelnd an der Tür.  
>„Was hast du denn da mitgebracht, dooooii~tsu?"<p>

Seltsam, warum sah Deutschland so ernst aus?  
><em>Oh, stimmte ja, er sah immer so aus.<em>

„Das ist der Gerät, Italien. Wir werden ab jetzt öfter…Döner Kebab essen."

Italien schaute zuerst enttäuscht drein. Er mochte Pizza und Pasta lieber.  
>Und <em>der<em> Gerät? Hieß es nicht _das_…?

Aber dann kehrte sein gewohntes Lächeln wieder zurück.  
>Es war schließlich immer gut, etwas Neues auszuprobieren.<p> 


End file.
